The Escape Game
by C.N.Webster
Summary: Some say the world came to and end and for over 7 billion people that was true. However, for our ancestors that survived, the world merely changed. Some would argue for the better, but others, like me, know it was for the worst. There is more to this world than what meets the eye and I, Clarke Griffin, think somehow I am destined to find these things out
1. Prologue

Some say the world came to an end, and for over 7 billion people that was true. However, for our ancestors that survived, the world merely changed. Some would argue for the better and others for the worst. Our history teachers taught us that greed and hunger for power caused a chain reaction of events leading to an epidemic that plagued the world and bombings that ultimately destroyed it. Majority of cities were reduced to dust and casualties were in the billions.

In order to control those corrupt, humanistic feelings and cravings, the Escape Room was created. Every two years, we are brought into a virtual reality experience, much like a video game, except everything you feel and touch is real. In the Escape Room, the rules are easy; in order to pass you must escape the mazes and challenges presented to you. The game goes up in difficulty each time the player enters and tests different emotions and capabilities. If you don't escape within a given amount of time, the game ends, but your mind is trapped inside. Since you can't supply yourself with food, water, and other necessities, you eventually die. This might seem unsympathetic, but according to our government, with limited supplies it's important to weed out the weak and those that are deemed useless to the colony. Most of us disapprove of these methods, but there is nothing we can do.

Based off scores, each member of the colony is assigned a job matching our skill set. Much like the world before ours we have doctors, farmers, engineers and more. We are told that there are 20 colonies like ours. Each community is star shaped, composing of several globe like structures. The outer ring of globes contains a certain ecosystem in order to grow certain crops or raise livestock and fish. The center piece is a square structure with tall, gray concrete walls and an open roof, not there is much to see past the cloudy grey sky. Buildings tower high with apartments and government offices, while streets remain below with cars and pedestrians. The globe itself uses solar and wind power along with its own energy sources. It has its own temperature control system, which is always cold, and a steady oxygen supply with a special filtration system. It's a whole new world here and it is just beginning.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: So, obviously this story has a very different type of story line and will contain some characters not associated with the show for story line purposes. Let me know what you think!**

Under my black padded suit, I can feel the goose bumps starting to rise over my arms and down to my hands. I can feel the coldness of the black metal handle of my gun against my hand as it points at the head of my kneeling companion, Jeffery Pike. Pike is a good guy, he worked at the food market and was a father to three adorable boys, ages 5, 11, and 16.

His brown, watery eyes plead at me for mercy. I hesitate further as I stare at them. I am brought back to five years ago when he and his wife Sarah gave my brother and I extra food from the market when we couldn't afford enough rations. They had slipped a loaf of bread and two extra soup packets into our bag. Giving out government rations for free was punishable by death and his death warrant had been issued to me two days ago. I tried to fight the order, demanding to see evidence. In response, a file stacked thick was placed on my desk containing the names of over two dozen families that had received free food from the Pikes. 'A death sentence for helping others, is that was what our world had become?' I wonder to myself.

I'm brought out of my memories by the screams and shouts of the crowd. Half the people are there for the show, the other half are angry at the injustice that is soon about to occur. I feel the gun in my hands getting heavier and heavier. Us guardsmen, were supposed to defend and protect the people, but instead the job was filled with few patrols and more executions.

I turn my face to the crowd and see the face of a young boy, not much older then I was when I was first went through the Escape Room. Tears filled his eyes and once again, I drift back into my memories except this time, I'm not sure if it was a memory at all. I'm a third person staring at a scene unfolding, sort of like a movie. There is a young girl, about 4 years old, blonde curly hair, crying as as an arrow pendant hangs from her folded hands. Her leg is bloody, wrapped in what seems to be a white and blue scarf. Hazy smoke clouds the scene; I can make out a lake, or maybe a river in the background. The young boy next to her turns and looks at me, their faces are almost identical. He holds the young girl, consoling her, tears in his eyes. I can't quite hear what he is saying. I wonder where their parents are until I see two lifeless bodies laying about 6 feet beside them. The boy looks up, directly at me, before they are both surrounded by black figures.

I snap out of my daze as soon as I hear a loud crack. I look down, expecting that I had pulled the trigger in my daze. Instead, I see my friend and fellow guard, Bellamy, standing above Pike's lifeless body. He places his hand on my shoulder, before walking away. My ears begin to ring as the crowd tries pushing there way towards me. A tear starts to fall from my right eye, but I quickly wipe it away to avoid showing weakness. Guards quickly rush in to try to disperse the angry crowd. I wipe a small drop of blood from my hand and holster my gun. I'm not supposed to admit it, but the people should be mad, this world is no better then the last.

Later, after a couple of patrols, I head back to the station as the end of my shift comes to an end. I take in the scene around me as I fight to contain my composure. The scenery is mostly gray, gray building, grey sidewalks, and even a grey sky. I wash up in the shower room at the station. The showers are a lot dirtier then my own, but it's one of the view places that actually have warm water. I stood with the water hitting my face, relaxing my muscles, and rinsing off the self-pity. The water runs down my face down to my feet, hiding the tears I was so reluctant to let out. The water collected at the bottom in a brown, muddy puddle, and as I stared at the scar on my leg, I can't help but wonder if I was that little girl. The daydream seemed far to real to not be a memory, but I had never remembered being outside these walls. That wasn't even possible. Then again, the Escape Room fogs most of your true memories, blending them into a muddled mess. I ran my fingers up my face and through my hair, taking in the little bit of warmth that is left in the water before stepping out.

After my shower, I return to my locker to see a note. I unwrap the towel from around my body, slipping on my clothes, jeans and an off-white V-neck t-shirt. It wasn't always off white, as least I don't think so. There isn't a big clothing supply in the compound, so we mostly all wear hand-me-downs from the community donation center. I twirl my blonde hair into a bun and a few droplets fall onto my shoulders creating tiny dark spots. I grab the note that is addressed to Griffin and I immediately know it's from Bellamy. No one else calls me by my last name, normally it's just Clarke. The note is written on rough paper, like paper food wrapping probably from lunch. I unfold the paper to see a message simply reading: dinner? I fold the paper up and stick it in my back pocket. Before throwing on my black leather jacket, I toss on my boots, and throw on my long arrow pendant necklace. I stare back in the blue eyes looking back at me in the mirror hanging on my locker door. Freckles cover my face and left over black eyeliner still line my eyes a tad more smudged then before. My eyes had lost the glimmer of hope that they once had. Eventually, I slam the locker closed and head out.

I contemplate heading over to Bellamy's apartment, my twin brother, to ask him about my, whatever I should call it. Maybe he could remember something or tell me if it's a false memory caused by the game. After much self-deliberation, I decide not to. Marcus and his team are working on the programming for the next Escape Room challenge, day and night, trying to work out all the bugs. I cringe at the thought. The schedule should be posted in the square in the next few days. I look around wondering who would not return. There are about 20,000 of us in the colony. Two years ago we lost a little over 50 people to the room, this year it's expected to double. The more people who are born, the harder the game gets. It's all about balance and survival the fittest.

I check my watch and see that it's 7:30p.m. I think about the note in my pocket before I start walking towards Bellamy's. Even though I'm tired, I am never one to turn down free food. I get to his building and head up to the 5th story. I really like his building because if you are high enough, on the right day, you can see out past the wall. It rare, but sometimes you can see the sunrise. I walk down to 523 and knock on the reddish, orange door with chipped paint. The door opens and before he can say a word, I walk past him to the secret spot in the floor.

Before pulling up the loose wooden plank I turn and look at the Bellamy, "Please tell me you have some moonshine left," I say.

I look over at him, his shaggy black hair falls right over his brown eyes. His eyes glow with laughter as he nods his head yes before reaching up to the closest cupboard grabbing my favorite light blue plastic cup. I can't ever explain why, but the color just makes me happy.

I reach into the floorboard pulling out the small mason jar, half full of clear liquid. I hand it over to Bellamy, who pours me two shots full before pouring a little for himself. He screws the top back on tightly before sliding it aside. We both raised our glasses before I take a huge swig from my cup. I wince at the taste as it burned my throat on it's way down.

"Ugh crap," I cough, "That shit gets nastier, I swear."

We both laugh as we down the last bit. "Yeah," he responds, "but what can we do?"

Bellamy continued to smile, revealing his perfect, white smile. He was a very good-looking guy, muscular and athletic. I am a little surprised that he hasn't ever had a serious relationship, but then again, I wasn't so surprised. Bellamy, like me, knew what kind of place this world was. We had lost enough friends; we didn't bother to get close to anyone else. We have a fair share of fun, but we never let anyone get close. There was just to make at stake I guess.

"Find a way to make less shitty alcohol, that's what." I laugh as I walk over to his sink placing my cup inside.

"If only," He pauses as he walks over to his stove where he has a pot heating before grabbing a wooden spoon to stir, "Hope you are okay with vegetable soup. I couldn't afford any meat this week."

I smile before sitting down on a bar stool, "You know I love vegetable soup."

"I would say less love and more of an obsession," he retorts.

I look around his apartment. It's a studio like mine, with concrete flooring, and dark green walls. There is no couch, just a bed with navy blue sheets at the far end. A wooden nightstand he built himself from scrap wood he found around the compound. The kitchen was my favorite part though; he had a gas stove and stainless steal appliances. He definitely got lucky in his room assignment. My appliances were older and rusted, but they worked and that's all that mattered.

We sat in silence for a little while as I twirled on the barstool. I debated whether or not to bring up earlier. It wasn't his job to intervene guard business like that, but I more so wanted to explain my, the thing I still have no word for. After a little mental debate, I settled with day dream.

"So..." I say to break the silence.

Bellamy reaches back into the cupboard for some seasoning. I can't see what it is, but he sprinkles a little into his palm before adding it to the soup.

Without looking me in the eyes he turns around, "Clarke don't be mad. I knew what he had done for you and your brother. It wasn't fair so I..."

I cut him off, "Bellamy, I'm not mad. I was going to thank you."

"Oh," he responds a bit puzzled.

I take a deep breath, "I had another," I pause debating over the word choice again, "Another dream, memory... thing."

He eyes are now looking directly into my own; I nervously twirl my necklace around in hand. He seems to be waiting for me to continue, but I can't gather my thoughts.

I stare at the arrow pendant in my hand remembering the one the young girl was holding. "Bellamy, I don't think they are dreams. I think they are memories. I think I was born outside the wall."

He stares confusingly, "That's impossible. You know as well as I do that after the war everyone was essentially herded into the compounds."

"But, what if some people survived everything and somehow got away."

Bellamy stares back at me, studying my expressions, contemplating my argument, "I mean, I guess it's plausible, but Clarke, the odds of that being true are very low. Don't you think it's something you would have been told? Any what about your parents, didn't your mother die shortly after you were born and your father in the Escape Room shortly after?"

I sulked as I stared at the black granite counter top, "Yeah, I guess, I mean that's what I was told."

He took his wooden spoon, again stirring the pot before taking a sip. "I make a damn good soup."

I roll my eyes, "Cocky much aren't we?"

He shrugged, and smiled "It's not cocky if it's true."

Even though I had noticed he changed the subject I let it slide. It did seem silly the more I thought about it. I was probably just stressed and needed a day off. I rubbed my eyes realizing how tired I really was. Finally, the soup was finished and as always Bellamy's cooking was amazing.

Eventually, Bellamy and I made our way to his apartment's rooftop and finished off the rest of the moonshine. It was good to finally let loose a little bit. We laughed all night and for a moment as I stared up at the sky I swear I saw the stars.

 **Let me know what you guys like or don't like. Also, let me know where you see the story going or would like to. Thank you guys for reading, please review!**


End file.
